Play For Me
by Little-Katsu
Summary: SHONEN-AI. C'est avec une discrétion qu'on lui cherche encore qu'Eyes demande à pouvoir rencontrer Ayumu.


« Joue pour moi

_Cette satanée annonce à la télévision. Pourquoi est-ce que ce pianiste avait demandé à le voir? Lui? Surtout d'une manière si peu commune. Un moyen plus subtil de pouvoir le rencontrer aurait été largement apprécié par Ayumu. Enfin, certainement plus que de demander à la télévision qu'on lui amène Ayumu Narumi. Il n'était pas un objet, non plus. Il aurait été si simple que ce Eyes Rutherford vienne le contacter à son école. Quoique, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça en fin de compte. Au nombre de filles qui étaient fanatique de ce pianiste, ça aurait certainement provoqué une émeute et attiré encore plus l'attention._

_Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller, mais Hiyono l'avait forcé. En fait, il était assez difficile de dire non à quelqu'un qui vous tirait à travers la ville par la manche sans vous demander son avis sur la question. Docilement, avec son air impassible habituel, il avait suivit la jeune fille jusqu'à la salle où Eyes allait faire un concert le soir même, dans un peu moins d'une heure._

_Hiyono s'arrêta à la réception, ne sachant pas vraiment où était Eyes en ce moment même. Peut-être qu'il n'était même pas dans la salle. Bien que le son du piano qui parvenait à ses oreilles pouvait bien lui indiquer qu'il serait surprenant que le pianiste n'y soit pas. Elle dût attendre un bon moment avant que la dame finisse par lui porter attention, cette dernière étant au téléphone._

« Que puis-je pour vous? _demanda poliment la dame._ »

« Hum, je suis avec Ayumu Narumi et..., _commença l'adolescente_. »

« Vous pouvez entrer dans la salle de concert, monsieur Rutherford s'y trouve, _la coupa la femme, n'ayant pas vraiment besoin d'en entre plus._ »

_L'adolescente s'inclina légèrement face à la réceptionniste et agrippa de nouveau Ayumu qui avait patienté juste à côté d'elle, le tirant de nouveau derrière elle. Elle l'entraîna alors dans la salle de concert. Dès qu'ils eurent ouvert la porte, après être passé devant un doorman, le son des touches du piano parvint à leurs oreilles. Hiyono dut lutter intérieurement pour ne pas se laisser emporter et descendit tranquillement le couloir gauche, suivi du brun._

_Par simple politesse de la part d'Hiyono, mais plus par totale indifférence de la part d'Ayumu, ils attendirent que le jeune homme eu terminé de pratiquer, ce qui ne prit que quelques minutes. Une fois la dernière note joué, Eyes se tourna sur son banc avant de finalement se lever, tandis que les deux adolescents montaient sur l'estrade pour se retrouver bientôt face au pianiste._

« Joue pour moi, _demanda Eyes_. »

_Ayumu fronça quelque peu les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il jouait du piano? Enfin, qu'il jouait, il y a de cela longtemps, du piano, vu que ce n'était plus le cas. Il resta un moment en silence comme ça, à dévisager Eyes qui semblait attendre tranquillement qu'il s'exécute sans discuter._

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de jouer. »

« Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne joue plus. Ces mains sont faites pour jouer, _répliqua-t-il en pointant les mains d'Ayumu, avançant tranquillement vers ce dernier._ Même si tu le voulais, tu ne pourrais t'arrêter. Mais tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est n'être qu'une pâle copie de Kiyotaka Narumi. »

_Il s'arrêta un peu avant le duo, bien que Hiyono restait en retrait derrière son ami vu que le sujet de la conversation ne la touchait pas personnellement, bien qu'elle écoutait attentivement les mots échangés. Eyes observa son homologue, tandis que ce dernier réprimait une fine colère mélangée avec un certain étonnement qui perçait en lui face à l'évocation de son frère et de sa différence de niveau face à lui._

« J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas? »

« Je n'ai pas à jouer pour quelqu'un qui m'insulte. »

_Sans attendre une réplique de la part de l'argenté, Ayumu tourna les talons et descendit de la scène. Hiyono le suivit de près, le rattrapant au pas de course. Elle n'avait pas tout compris de ce qui venait de se passer et elle ne savait pas si elle devait vraiment se risquer à lui demander quelques choses à propos de comment il avait réagis._

« Ayumi..., _murmura-t-elle, s'inquiétant pour lui_. »

_Elle ne put cependant pas pousser plus loin ses paroles, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Ils arrivèrent assez tôt à la porte de la salle, laquelle Ayumu ouvrit précipitamment. Au moment même où il allait passer le seuil de la porte, une voix se fit entendre dans la salle de concert. Voix qu'Ayumu ne put ignorer étant donné que celle-ci s'adressait une nouvelle fois à lui, osant croire que le jeune brun allait l'écouter de manière aussi docile que celle dont il avait fait preuve en venant dans cet endroit._

« Après le concert, tu resteras. J'ai encore à te parler, Ayumu Narumi. »

« Tsk. »

_Ayumu ne porta plus d'attention aux paroles d'Eyes et quitta la pièce. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce jeune homme. En plus, il semblait connaître son frère. De proche ou de loin, il ne le savait pas trop, mais il pensait bien que c'était plutôt intimement. Sinon, pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait parlé de sa non ressemblance avec ce dernier? Il n'aurait pas pu le savoir, qu'il n'était pas capable d'être égal à son frère sur quelque domaine que ce soit, que son frère lui était toujours supérieur peu importe ce qu'il faisait._

_Il poussa un bref soupir qui n'échappa pas à Hiyono, celle-ci l'ayant rattrapé et s'étant mis à son rythme de marche. Elle leva alors les yeux vers lui sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche. Alors qu'ils étaient à mi-chemin vers la sortie, ils furent interpellés par la réceptionniste qui arriva derrière eux, tenant un objet entre les doigts._

« Monsieur Rutherford m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci. »

_Elle tendit à Ayumu une enveloppe, mais ce dernier ne la prit pas. Il se contenta de la regarder sans rien faire. C'est finalement Hiyono qui se décida à prendre ledit objet. Elle s'excusa brièvement auprès de la réceptionniste de l'impolitesse du brun et celle-ci accepta gentiment les excuses avant de retourner à ses affaires, ne pouvant laisser le bureau de réception sans personne pour s'en occuper._

_La jeune fille regarda la réceptionniste s'en aller, la lettre toujours en mains. Puis, une fois hors de vue, elle baissa les yeux vers l'objet, penchant légèrement la tête de côté en l'observant. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil au brun avant de reporter son regard sur l'enveloppe qu'elle ne tarda à ouvrir, trop curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle contenait même si elle n'était nullement concernée dans toute cette affaire. _

_Voyant une paire de billets pour le concert de ce soir d'Eyes, de petites étoiles apparurent dans ses yeux. D'autant plus qu'il semblait que c'était de très bonnes places. Et même là, c'était un faible mot pour le décrire. Premier rang. Ils ne pouvaient pas rêver de mieux. Surtout pour un concert du grand Eyes Rutherford, pianiste britannique reconnu au Japon Et puis, elle ne savait pas combien ces billets devaient coûter, mais c'était certainement plus que tout l'argent qu'elle avait dans sa banque en forme de joli petit cochon rose qu'elle n'avait jamais osé briser._

« Ayumu, c'est des billets pour le concert de ce soir. On y va! »

_Il n'esquissa pas la grimace qu'il aurait bien voulu faire à ce moment, mais on pouvait très clairement remarquer qu'il n'était pas vraiment ravi d'avoir cette possibilité d'aller au concert. Lui, aller au concert de cet homme? C'était une belle blague. Mais le plus « drôle » dans cette histoire, c'était qu'après l'avoir dénigré en le comparant à son frère aîné, le voilà qu'il l'invitait à son concert. C'était pour le narguer encore plus, peut-être. Il fallait dire qu'il était assez difficile de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière le visage sans aucune émotion du pianiste._

_Il poussa néanmoins un soupir de découragement, portant sa main à sa nuque qu'il gratta. Il pouvait bien faire ça pour Hiyono. Elle semblait si enthousiasme à y aller, alors autant accepter d'y aller. Mais ce n'était pas pour Eyes qu'il y allait. Il ne fallait pas se méprendre sur ce détail. Il ne faisait cela uniquement pour pas qu'Hiyono y aille seule. Il ne fallait donc pas se faire des idées à propos de ça._

_La jeune fille prit la réaction du brun pour approbation et un large sourire de contentement étira ses lèvres. Elle poussa un petit cri de joie, attrapant une nouvelle fois sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna vivement dans la salle de concert. Avec tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé à parler avec Eyes ainsi que dans le hall d'entrée, le concert allait finalement commencer. Les spectateurs étaient déjà en train de commencer à entrer dans la pièce, bien que plusieurs autres préféraient discuter un peu à l'extérieur avant le concert._

_Bien vite, ils trouvèrent leur place au premier rang. Juste face au piano. Pour Ayumu, c'était les pires places qu'on aurait pu lui donner vu qu'Eyes ne pouvait que les remarquer. Pour Hiyono, c'était les places parfaites. Bon, à trop regarder le pianiste, ils allaient peut-être finir par se ramasser avec un mal de cou._

_Quelques minutes passèrent après qu'ils furent assis. Ils les avaient passés en silence, Ayumu n'ayant jamais été un grand parleur en fait, Chose qui était tout le contraire de la jeune fille assise à ses côtés. Puis, les lumières s'abaissèrent quelque peu, indiquant à tous de regagner leur place. Suite à quoi, le concert commença finalement. En entrant sur scène, Eyes remarqua bien vite Ayumu et un faible sourire passa brièvement sur son visage avant qu'il ne reprenne son air de complet mutisme._

_La dernière note résonna dans la pièce et fut aussitôt suivie d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Tous dans la salle se leva pour applaudir Eyes qui venait de se lever de son banc pour s'incliner face au public. La seule personne qui ne se leva pas fut Ayumu, assis avec les bras croisés sur son siège en regardant le pianiste sans broncher. Hiyono avait tenté de le convaincre d'au moins se lever et de faire semblant d'applaudir, mais rien n'y avait fait. Il s'était butté à ne pas esquisser le moindre mouvement de mains._

_C'est quand tous les spectateurs partirent après avoir applaudis pendant plusieurs minutes qu'Eyes finit par quitter la salle enfilant le manteau noir qu'il portait toujours. Quand il releva la tête après avoir mit la première manche, il laissa une légère mine étonnée se fondre sur son masque de mutisme avant de disparaître en laissant un faible sourire. Tandis qu'il marchait tranquillement en direction d'Ayumu qui était adossé contre l'une des colonnes de pierres de la sortie. _

« Tu es venu finalement. »

_En entendant cette voix, le brun releva les yeux vers l'argenté qui s'était maintenant arrêté devant lui. Il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta plutôt de le regarder droit dans les yeux sans rien faire ou dire. Enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment eut le choix de venir vu comment Hiyono avait réagit après le concert._

**-°- Flash Back**

_Obligée de suivre Ayumu qui n'avait pas tardé à s'en aller, Hiyono avait suivit ce dernier jusqu'à la sortie. Il allait franchir la porte de la sortie de l'établissement quand la jeune fille le retint par le bras, le forçant à se retourner pour lui faire face et entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire avant qu'ils ne quittent l'endroit._

« Vas-y! »

« J'en ai pas envie, _répondit-il du tac au tac_. »

_Il semblait pourtant que la jeune brune n'était pas de cet avis. Il n'était pas question pour lui manquer une occasion pareille. Surtout qu'il pourrait certainement lui ramener un autographe du jeune pianiste. Elle serra les poings avant d'attraper le jeune homme par les épaules. Elle le secoua ensuite dans tout les sens comme si cela pouvait aider à lui remettre les idées en place._

« Tu y vas! Si Eyes Rutherford te le demande, alors vas-y! T'as rien à y perdre. »

« D'a... d'accord... »

**Fin Du Flash Back**

_Un soupir de découragement s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il pensait à cet épisode quelque peu irritant. Il se redressa quelque peu, se mettant face à l'argenté, et releva les yeux vers ce dernier, plongeant son regard dans le sien en attendant de savoir ce qu'il voulait cette fois. En espérant seulement qu'il ne veuille pas une nouvelle fois le comparer à son frère aîné._

_Eyes eut un petit air satisfait en voyant sa réaction et lui indiqua par un bref mouvement de main de le suivre. Chose que le brun fit sans ronchonner trop cette fois. Ayumu fourra ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et rentra un peu sa tête dans ce dernier, tandis qu'ils sortaient de l'établissement pour se diriger vers une voiture qui semblait ne faire qu'attendre le pianiste. Évidement, ce n'était pas une simple voiture comme toute personne payée au salaire moyen pouvait posséder. Il fallait bien faire les choses en grand pour une si grande personne._

_Ladite personne invita Ayumu à entrer à sa suite. Ce dernier embarqua docilement dans la voiture, ne manifestant pas vraiment son malaise de se retrouver seul sur la banquette arrière avec Eyes, bien qu'il y avait bien entendu un chauffeur. Il dirigea automatiquement son regard vers l'extérieur, n'accordant pas vraiment d'attention au pianiste, mais celui-ci ne s'en offusqua pas._

_Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que le moindre mot ne fût prononcé autant de la part de l'un ou de l'autre des garçons, ils finirent par se rendre à destination : l'endroit où résidait le célèbre pianiste. Il fallait dire que, tout comme la voiture, ce n'était pas quelque chose de petite envergure. Ces britanniques, ils semblaient bien aimer faire les choses en grand pour pouvoir impressionner les autres. Ce n'était pas étonnant vu le caractère à la limite hautain de l'argenté. _

_Celui-ci sortit de la voiture, tout de suite suivi par Ayumu qui prit tout le même la peine de remercier d'un bref coup de tête le chauffeur à qui il pouvait témoigner un certain respect, contrairement à Eyes. Il se retourna ensuite vers ce dernier et le vit entrer dans l'établissement. Sans trop se laisser attendre, il le suivit. Ils montèrent assez rapidement pour se retrouver dans une pièce où se trouvait un piano à queue d'une qualité assurée._

_Après avoir refermé la porte, le brun resta à quelques pas de la porte. Il regarda le pianiste enlever son manteau et le poser sur un divan qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Eyes se retourna vers l'étudiant, se trouvant désormais juste à côté du piano. Un instant de silence passa comme cela, les deux s'entre-regardant sans que l'un ou l'autre ne se décide à rompre le silence. Ce fut finalement l'argenté qui céda et qui ouvrit la bouche en premier : _

« Joue pour moi, _dit-il en désignant le piano à queue_. »

« Je t'ai déjà donné ma réponse pour ça, tout à l'heure. Je ne jouerai pas, _répondit presque sèchement son vis-à-vis._ »

_Ayumu esquissa une moue agaçée à la fin de sa réponse. Il commençait à en avoir marre de ce refrain qu'il ne cessait de répéter à tout bout de champ. Il pouvait bien jouer par lui-même. Il avait le talent pour le faire. Et puis, ce ne serait pas simplement « la copie de ce que Kiyotaka Narumi fait. » Ce serait du grand art. Bien évidement. On ne pouvait pas s'attendre à moins de la part d'un des plus grands pianistes de sa génération. Surtout pour avoir conquis le Japon si rapidement par sa musique._

_Eyes ne sembla pas pour autant se laisser décontenancer par ce second refus qui n'était que catégorique. Il resta immobile, toujours à montrer le piano comme si Ayumu n'avait pas encore donné de réponse et qu'il allait bien accepter sa demande. Ce fut d'ailleurs pratiquement le cas. _

_Énervé de se faire harceler de la sorte pour une demande aussi futile, le brun s'avança finalement vers le piano, ignorant volontairement la présence de l'autre pour ne pas voir la fierté qui se trouvait probablement sur son visage. Contournant le banc, il s'assit dessus en se mettant en place, les doigts bien ronds et les poignets abaissés. Il resta pendant un moment sans bouger avant que ses doigts ne finissent par glisser sur les touches et qu'une douce mélodie naisse de ses mains. _

_Mélodie qui était, bien évidement, une copie de ce que son frère faisait. Ça, Ayumu le savait plus que n'importe qui. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à inventer sa propre musique. C'est comme si ses doigts étaient programmés pour n'être capable que d'imiter la musique que Kiyotaka faisait et rien de plus. Rien d'original. Rien de différent. Uniquement ce qu'il faisait. _

_Alors que l'étudiant se maudissait intérieurement de jouer ce qu'il jouait présentement même si il ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant, Eyes le regarda faire en silence, les bras croisés contre son torse. Il s'approcha de lui sans se faire remarquer de celui-ci, trop concentré dans la pièce qu'il jouait pour lui porter une très grande attention à ses faits et gestes, et s'assit à ses côtés sur le banc sur le peu d'espace qui lui restait, du côté droit du banc alors que l'étudiant prenait une bonne partie du côté gauche._

_Profitant du fait que le brun ne semblait pas trop être réticent au fait que leur proximité s'était largement accrue, le pianiste glissa sur le bras de son vis-à-vis jusqu'à en glisser sur sa main qui s'activait toujours sur les touches tandis que l'autre prenait appuie sur le banc de l'autre côté d'Ayumu. Ce dernier fit le saut face à ce contact et tourna brusquement la tête vers l'argenté. Il s'écarta avec un geste rapide du jeune homme, surpris de le voir si proche de lui tout d'un coup. Il aurait pu prévenir tout de même avant de se coller ainsi à lui. Il lui avait demandé de jouer, alors il devait bien se contenter de l'écouter._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais!? _s'exclama-t-il, perdant son sang froid pour la première fois depuis un bon moment déjà_. »

_C'est le silence qui lui répondit. Alors qu'il faisait face à l'argenté, toujours assis sur le banc, celui-ci ne faisait que le regarder avec une petite lueur dans le regard qui semblait vouloir dire « Tu comprend vraiment pas au point qu'il en faut que je t'explique? » Il semblait bien qu'il être en train de passer pour un véritable idiot, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Cet idiot agissait comme bon lui semblait sans jamais vraiment se soucier de comment pouvait réagir les autres face à ce qu'il faisait. Un véritable enfant gâté. Il n'était rien de moins._

_Après un certain moment, le pianiste finit par se lever du banc en le repoussant légèrement dans un faible chuintement. Ayumu eut le réflexe de reculer d'un pas, mais ne fit rien de plus, tandis que l'autre avançait vers lui. Tout deux se regardaient directement dans les yeux, l'un ne laissant pas paraître grand chose de ce qu'il pouvait avoir derrière la tête, l'autre le mettant au défi de faire encore quelque chose qui allait certainement lui mériter un coup de poing en pleine figure._

_L'argenté leva une main qu'il dirigea en direction du visage de son vis-à-vis qui pour toute réponse à son geste eut un léger tressaillement. Il ne broncha néanmoins pas, comme si il attendait de voir la suite des évènements. Pourtant, face au contact maintenant présent des longs doigts du pianiste contre la peau de son cou et de son visage, il se recula pour de bon avec un geste tout aussi brusque que les précédents._

« Ar... Arrête! »

_Eyes haussa légèrement les sourcils, ne déplaçant pas sa main de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, la laissant tenir dans le vide à l'endroit où se trouvait précédemment le brun. Il n'avait pourtant pas fait grand-chose. Ce n'était qu'un contact, qu'un geste. Mais qui pouvait pourtant cacher bien des choses et ce devait être ça que Ayumu commençait à décerner sous ces gestes doués d'une pseudo innocence._

_Devant l'indifférence la plus totale de la part de l'argenté, le brun eut les nerfs piqués à vifs. Depuis le début, Eyes ne faisait que le faire tourner en bourrique en le titillant comme pour tester sa patience. Il tourna brusquement les talons, faisant dos au pianiste et il ne lui en fallu pas plus avant qu'il n'ouvre à la volée la porte de la pièce._

« Je m'en vais! »

_C'est précipitamment que Ayumu quitta la pièce, laissant Eyes seul. Celui-ci ne fit aucun mouvement pour tenter de le rattraper et se contenta de le regarder partir. Même quand la porte claqua derrière le brun, il ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, pareil à une statue d'albâtre. Avec la perfection même d'une statue d'albâtre ainsi que sa froideur en surface. Faisant craqueler ce masque d'indifférence, il esquissa un faible sourire. Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser toute cette histoire se finir sur ça. Il n'était pas de ce genre._


End file.
